


Klapping D*cks be like

by Umber_Writes



Category: Klapping Dicks
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, S/O To the klappers, oof, please don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umber_Writes/pseuds/Umber_Writes
Summary: This is just a fic I'm writing to some friends of mine.Follow me on twt cuz I need more followers @/HellInTheClouds





	Klapping D*cks be like

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this one folks

 

 

 

 

Sal walked into the small apartment, plopping his heavy dark-red bag onto the ground. He walked over and sat on the dark grey leather couch that took up most of the boys living room. Next to him, sat his spouse of 3 years, Alex. Their nose was buried in a book like always and they had their headphones plugged into their jet black iPhone. Sal took one of the earbuds out and said a small "Happy anniversary, Alex."

 

They closed the book, sliding a wooden bookmark into the pages before setting it on the dark wood coffee table in front of them. "Three years? Right?" They asked, looking at Sal oddly.

 

"Wh- yes?!" Sal replied loudly, laughter beginning to fill the room from both people. The door to the apartment opened and Kian walked in, their black hair slightly falling in front of their face.

 

"Congrats Y'all." They said as they flopped next to the two already on the couch. "Are you guys doing anything for your anniversary?"

 

"Not that I know of-"  
  
"We're gonna go out to dinner and then probably come back here or go see a movie," Sal said, interrupting Alex.

 

"I might have my spouses over if that's okay? After you guys leave of course." Kian said, pulling out their phone.

 

"Go for it!" The others said in sync.

 

"But what ones?" Alex asked, not wanting [REDACTED] to mess the apartment up again.  
  
"Just Jhay, Boo, and Deem."

 

Alex blinked at them for a second. Jhay was "[REDACTED]".

 

~~~

 

Alex and Sal walked out of the apartment after saying goodbye to Kian, both of them in nice clothing. Alex was wearing a black, button up shirt with black pants. Sal was in a white button up, also with black pants, a black bow-tie adorning his neck. Right as they walked out, their neighbor Vyran walked out of his apartment. "Hey! Are you guys going out?"

 

"Yep, we're going out to eat."

 

"Ahhhh have fun!!!" He shouted as he walked the other way down the hall.


End file.
